


R.S.V.P.

by byungari



Series: lost and found [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Im sorry about this, M/M, Post Break Up, ongniel are really only mentioned, sort of angst i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungari/pseuds/byungari
Summary: Daniel finds his happiness in someone who isn't Sungwoon.Sungwoon tries to move on.





	R.S.V.P.

**Author's Note:**

> **this is also from twitter with a few things added onto it
> 
> enjoy!! xx

Sungwoon turns the envelope over in his fingers, wondering about the contents inside. He had been surprised when it dropped earlier while he was sorting through his mail, and even more surprised when the sender read  _ Kang Daniel _ .

It’s been three years, but just seeing his name still sends lightnings of feelings through his heart.

The envelope is sleek and modern, and Sungwoon can’t see Daniel sitting down and writing a  _ letter _ of all things for him.

(Sungwoon wonders if he’s allowed to get his hopes up.)

It takes another hour for Sungwoon to even get the courage to open the envelope and he regrets it as soon as he sees what’s inside.

A wedding invitation.

_ It’s a fucking wedding invitation. _

The laugh that escapes is borderline maniac and Sungwoon can’t believe Daniel has the fucking galls to send him a wedding invitation after everything that’s happened.

Although, he supposes he’s in no position to complain, since he’s the one who had walked out the first time they broke up.

But that doesn’t mean this hurts any less, and Sungwoon feels the heart he’s worked so hard to mend start breaking again. Cracks start appearing one by one and he feels his heart chipping away piece by piece.

(Sungwoon thinks of the way Daniel’s eyes would crinkle up when he laughed, and the way his cute bunny teeth would peek out whenever he smiled.

He thinks of how Daniel would always come up from behind and wrap his arms around Sungwoon’s waist and pull him in close. He thinks of Daniel being by his side at night when they’re sleeping, stealing all the blankets because he’s  _ cold _ , as if Sungwoon isn’t.)

The name on the invitation doesn’t surprise Sungwoon in the slightest when he reads it.

Ong Seongwoo.

(Sungwoon thinks of the way Daniel would say, “I love you,” and wonders if he says it in the same voice to Seongwoo.)

Sungwoon lets out a shaky sigh and sets the invitation down on the coffee table. He’d deal with it later after a hot shower and maybe some dinner.

(He doesn’t think about the way Daniel would always ask Sungwoon to dry his hair for him and the way he would lean into Sungwoon’s touch, and how it would always end up with them cuddling on the bed or the couch.

He doesn’t think about Daniel’s peach scented shampoo, or the way his hair would tickle Sungwoon’s nose while they cuddled. Daniel always liked being the small spoon.)

When he gets out of the shower, he sees notifications from Jaehwan, asking him if he got the wedding invitation. Just when he’s about to respond to the text, Jaehwan calls him, and Sungwoon picks up.

“Hi,” he greets.

“Did you see my text?” Jaehwan asks. “Did you get it?”

“I did,” Sungwoon tells him.

“Are you going?” Jaehwan gets straight to the point. “I know Daniel’s my friend and shit, but I can’t believe he sent you an invitation, Jesus fuck.”

“Jesus didn’t fuck anyone,” Sungwoon says mildly. “And it doesn’t surprise me. Well, it did, but not anymore now that I think about it. We still keep in contact, kind of.”

“Sending each other ‘Merry Christmas’ and ‘Happy New Year’ texts every year doesn’t count,” Jaehwan deadpans. “Are you going?”

Sungwoon shrugs until he remembers Jaehwan can’t actually see him. “I don’t know. I’ll have to see if I can manage to get a day off work.”

“So, that’s a yes?” It doesn’t sound like a question—not the way Jaehwan is saying it, anyways. Sungwoon’s silence give him the answer and Jaehwan sighs. “You’re impossible. I suppose I’ll see you at the wedding, then.”

“I guess so,” Sungwoon agrees. “I’m going to go eat dinner now. Talk to you later, Jaehwan.”

“Bye,” Jaehwan says and hangs up and Sungwoon is left with a suffocating, loud silence that fills his apartment as he stares at the wedding invitation sitting on the coffee table with droplets of water falling from his hair.

He puts the invitation somewhere in the bottom of his drawer and doesn’t think about it until he gets another text from Jaehwan later that week, asking him if he’s really going to the wedding.

(Jaehwan can’t seem to wrap his head around Sungwoon actually deciding to go to the wedding, and Sungwoon can’t either, if he’s being honest.)

The pen feels like it weighs a ton as Sungwoon debates which box to check off: RSVP or Can’t Make It!

In the end, he ends up checking the RSVP box because he knows he has no right to be bitter towards Daniel’s happiness. It had been him who screwed up first, after all, and he should be glad that the younger has found his happiness.

Happiness, in someone who isn’t him.

(Sungwoon remembers the vase, and how broken Daniel had sounded when he asked him, “Did you fall out of love?”

There’s nothing but the bitter taste of regret in his mouth when Sungwoon remembers his answer to Daniel’s, “Do you still love me?”, and how he wants nothing more than to go back to that time and answer  _ yes, Daniel. Yes, I still love you. I’ll never stop loving you. _ )

Sungwoon throws the envelope with his reply into the mailbox the next morning and ignores the way the cracks in his heart get bigger, opting to busy himself with work instead.

The wedding will take place a couple of months from now, and Sungwoon forces himself to make himself a promise that  _ he will move on by then _ .

He doesn’t want to be the one to stand in the way of Daniel’s happiness, and Sungwoon will do everything in his power to ensure that Daniel is happy.

Even if he himself isn’t.

Jaehwan wants to tell Sungwoon he’s being an idiotic, unnecessarily chivalrous martyr, but Sungwoon doesn’t care. Not when it means he’ll be able to see that one smile of Daniel’s—the one that rivals the sun itself.

(“You’re so bright,” Sungwoon says to Daniel, who gives Sungwoon a confused look.

“What do you mean?” he asks. Sungwoon tilts his head as he wraps his arms around Daniel’s waist and pulls him in close.

“You remind me of the sun,” he tells his lover. “You’re so warm, and so bright, and you feel like home.

Daniel smiles widely and brightly— _ like the sun _ —at Sungwoon’s words. “Yeah? You think so?”

Sungwoon chuckles and leans upwards to capture Daniel’s lips with his own. He pulls back and gives Daniel a big smile of his own.

“I know so.”)

Sungwoon stares at himself in the mirror and notes the dark circles that are an unfortunate reminder of the overtime he’s done at work in order to distract himself from thoughts of the wedding and Daniel. He straightens out his tie and decides he hates ties more than anything in the world, with the way they make him feel even more suffocated than he already does.

Taking a deep sigh, Sungwoon fiddles with his watch and puts his wallet in his pocket. Once he makes sure that he has his keys and phone, he’s out the door and on his way to Daniel’s wedding.

He’ll be alright, Sungwoon tells himself. He’ll be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/gyulhyuck)


End file.
